


It's in Texas

by angelofdarkness1999



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: BDSM, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Dubious Consent, Fluff and Smut, I swear it's good, I tried not to make it ooc, I'm Weird, Maybe - Freeform, Nipple Licking, Original Characters - Freeform, Other, Pennywise (IT) is His Own Warning, Pennywise is ooc, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Wow, boob licking????, but you already know I failed, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:37:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofdarkness1999/pseuds/angelofdarkness1999
Summary: In the beginning, there's always a disaster. Complete and utter chaos that starts the whole child eating monster on it's spree. At least, that's what Stephen King wrote. I'm not saying he's wrong, in fact, I'm saying he's right. You see, he's not just some horror writer, he's a "Observer". In other words, he writes what he sees in other universes, or that's what I thought. Who knew that something like It would come to our universe. Pretty brazen of it if you ask me. Anyway, let's start at the very first time It came into this universe. Of course It new that humans were aware of it's existence, or to say that they know of It was more correct, but he knew that humans would never actually believe It existed and it would be as easy as It fooled the town of Derry with it's power. Or so It thought.





	1. In the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first work so please be kind and courteous, thank you!

Angel bit into the hotdog she bought with her money she had left over from her job with her friend Lexi next to her, chatting about some new anime guy she was into, or was it Bendy from Bendy And The Ink Machine? She couldn't remember, but Angel nodded her head as if she was listening when in reality, she was thinking about her job at the café her and Lexi liked a lot. She was so used to quitting her jobs, but this one was nearly perfect for her and she was thinking that the tips she made was out of this world when suddenly, a bad feeling overcame her. It had been happening for weeks and building up over time. Angel had told Lexi about it when she got out of the shower one morning before heading to work since they shared a house, but Lexi had told her it was probably just in her head and that she was probably just nervous about having a job that lasted more than a few months. 

The birds overhead chirped loudly as the clouds breezed through the sky easily like cotton candy, the wind blowing was soft as if caressing Angel in a warm hug and suddenly the feeling eased up as fast as it had came. Angel sighed, maybe Lexi was right, maybe it was all in her head. 

Then it happened. The chaos and terrible beginning went too fast for Angel to fully comprehend and the kid was in the middle of the road as a car was speeding through before she could shout out for him to move. Blood. So much blood, and the crunch of bones was almost too much for Angel to handle. Luckily, she wasn't alone in the trauma, Lexi was screaming right next to her and looking away, but Angel couldn't do the same. She looked. She couldn't tear her eyes away. ��"DEAR GOD, SOMONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Someone screamed, then another and Lexi was scrambling to get her phone to call. The person behind the wheel of the car jumped out to view the damage he had done, he screamed, holding his head as the guilt and sorrow filled his veins. Still, Angel couldn't look away from the torn and mangled body that was once just a little kid with….a balloon? Why was it standing still….it was the same color as the blood; red. Why….why was there a balloon? Angel couldn't process it, couldn't comprehend. Then there was….a clown. A clown right behind the car that had screeched to a halt the moment he saw what that man had did. He….It, was in a old worn out Victorian clown costume with red puff balls down his torso along with fluffy pantaloons and boots that adorned red puff balls on the toe of them. Was she hallucinating? Was this all some sick joke? She couldn’t figure it out, but the clown smiled at her when he noticed her looking at him. He tilted his head slightly and his smile faltered, then he was gone in a blink of an eye. Angel stood there for the longest time, just staring at the spot the clown was even as the paramedics came and checked everyone for injuries, even as the coroner showed up and whoever else that took the dead body away. It was Lexi who finally spoke and snapped Angel out of her daze. 

"Where did that balloon go?" She asked, staring off somewhere far away, not yet processing the trauma she was going through. �  
"You saw it too? The clown….it--" "There was no clown. Just a balloon." Lexi said, finally tearing her eyes away from that far away place and looking at Angel in wide panic. "Why was there a balloon hanging like that?! Angel! Tell me, did what happen….happen!?" She said, clutching the blanket like it was the last thing keeping her tied to her sanity, Angel just hugged her close and shut her eyes tightly, Lexi did the same. 

"Yes…it happened….let's….go home." Angel whispered, holding her hand as she led them down the street after saying no to the cop who offered to give them a ride, explaining that they only lived a block away. 

Once in the house that looked the same as all the others, Lexi sat trembling on the couch, rocking back and forth as she tried to unclutter her mind and just relax, though she found she couldn't, so she decided to go to her room and call her aunt. Angel stayed behind the island that was placed in the middle of the kitchen which opened up into the living room, leaning on it and trying to figure out what exactly that clown was. It looked like some kind of humanoid thing…was it a man playing tricks? Some demented trick. She sighed and heated up some ramen to eat for the night, she asked Lexi if she would want something and Lexi gave her a horrified look before telling her "How could you eat after what you've seen?", to which she responded, "I'm hungry." and left. 

This would be the time Angel would remember as her first meeting Pennywise….the dancing clown.


	2. Pennywise, oh Pennywise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, decided to post another cause I'm bored. Btw I do not own Pennywise, and I do not own the franchise, it's all Stephen King babey~

The morning after the incident wasn't any better, or the morning after that, or the morning after that. Before Angel realized it had been about two weeks after the accident and she still couldn't shake off that paranoid feeling. Like she was being watched all throughout the days and nights. It honestly freaked her out, even when she was in the shower, she absolutely refrained from masturbating all together. How much longer would she put up with this? Should she talk with her therapist more? Even before the incident that happened, she was seeing a therapist, so new trauma should be brought up, right? She sighed, this was annoying. 

"If you're following me, show yourself!" She screamed out in the street of the Green Caye Village where she lived, it was like a small town, it had it's own convenient store and everything. A plus is that everyone minded their own business when it came to stuff like this. 

Angel looked around, seeing no one and sighing, thinking she was going crazy, but then she bumped into something hard and cold like a rock. "Acghk!" She made a weird noise and fell on her ass like an idiot. "What the fuck did I bump into?" She said, rubbing her tailbone as she stood back up just in time to be eye level with the bending monster. "Gh-Gyaaaaa!!!" She screamed, but not moving to run or do anything. After she calmed down a bit after the jump scare the clown gave her, she glared at him. "Can't you show up like a normal person!? Why are you always teleporting like a ninja!?" She yelled, panting as she put all her strength behind her shout, realizing that this was the exact clown from the move by Stephen King. Though what was he doing here, he was a part of fiction….right?

The clown blinked, not sure of what to make of Angel, he didn't know her name like he usually did and he couldn't get into her mind. That was weird to him, and weird wasn't in his vocabulary or in any language he used. This one was different from the many many humans he ate and preyed upon, so he planned to play with this one a bit longer. Could this human have what those losers call "the shining"? If she did, he would make quick work of her, but somehow he sensed something different than the "shining" on her. Could it be that the reason he sensed something different on her is because she is from another universe? 

"Oh, I'm so sorry my dear~." He cooed, saliva coming out of his mouth as his eye drooped to the side. Angel made a face of disgust, backing away from him, though he easily closed the distance again. "I haven't met a friend quite like you." "We're not friends." Angel interjected, glaring at him warily. Was this seriously some guy playing a trick, or was it really Pennywise from the movie "It" by Stephen King? 'No, it can't be possible.', she thought, 'He's just a work of fiction.' 

"What are you thinking?" Pennywise asked, tilting his head with narrowed eyes. "Why should I tell you? Free country, mah dude." She said, deciding that enough was enough. "Anyway, I have to get home. Why don't you stop playing the clown, man. I get it, the movie just came out, that's enough." She said, though Pennywise looked confused, then he remembered that the humans made a movie about him. "Oh, that's what you're thinking!" He said with his eerie giggle that sounded way too close to the one Bill Skarsgard made. In fact, they had a striking resemblance, no…not just resemblance….they….they looked the same. 

Angel gasped and backed up as soon as it all clicked, she didn't know how, she didn't know when….but this was the real Pennywise, in the flesh…or whatever it is he was. 

"Oh god…..you're….you are….Pennywise…." Angel said just above a whisper, backing away more hurriedly now, but Pennywise grabbed her arm and pulled her close, sniffing down her neck. Angel was still wearing the café uniform, a nice black two piece clothing that barely covered her ass and tits, luckily she was also wearing a thick coat to cover herself. 

After Pennywise had his fill of sniffing her, he licked up her neck to her jaw, his cold slimy tongue leaving a trail of thick saliva and Angel trembled in disgust. "Ughh…" She groaned in revulsion, trying to tear away from him, punch him, anything, but he was far stronger than she would ever be and she knew it. 

"You smell so sweet, and your taste….it's heavenly~." He said, eyes rolling back into his head as she struggled to get away from him. "Something like this should be savored….oh but how I want to devour you~." His voice became darker, more husky, and Angel felt herself tremble in something other than repulsion. It scared her more than It ever could. 

"Yes! Yes, that's it! That sweet, sweet, tasty fear!!" He spat the words when he said them, then suddenly Angel felt dozens of little teeth in her skin at her collar bone, she couldn't scream or do anything, just stand there and take the pain. Luckily, he didn't tear the skin, only made her bleed a whole bunch, but it was still painful as once again that cold appendage dragged it's way across her battered skin, drinking up the crimson fluids. Angel curled her lip as she watched with disgust at how he enjoyed her taste as If he just got high or something. 

"Mmmm, yes…I shall savor you and devour you at just the right moment, my pet….soon enough, I'll keep you all to myself and no one will be the wiser!" He giggled, then suddenly, he was gone as fast as he had came, and Angel fell to her knees on the ground. 

"Wha…what the fuck!?" She screamed, hitting the concrete with her bare fists, getting angry over the fact that she let Pennywise do this to her. The child eating monster was after her….what should she do? That was the thought that immediately came to mind, how the fuck could she stop him, and why the fuck didn't he just kill her right there….obviously he could, but why didn’t he? 

After a while of staring at the ground, trying to comprehend what had happened to her, she got up and started walking to the house her and Lexi shared. Right next to her house was her neighbor, Mrs. Hattenfield, and she was watering her plants….in the middle of the night. She'd always been a little off her marbles, but she was nice, so Lexi and Angel didn't really complain. "Hi, Angel…coming home?" She asked, smiling with yellow teeth. Angel smiled back politely and nodded, but winced where she was bleeding beneath the coat, although it was beginning to show and she worried that Mrs. Hattenfield would see it, but it was dark so she wouldn't have been able to. "Yes ma'am, just about to go in." She said, entering the gate. "Okay, just be careful at night dear, a lot of kids have been going missing around here lately." Angel stopped in her tracks. "Kids….are going missing?" She asked, turning to the old lady. "Yes, dear….haven't you heard the news around town? Kids have been going missing in Dickinson. Though nobody seems to be doing anything about it." She said, shaking her head as she started to put up the hose before walking over and putting a hand on Angel's bleeding shoulder, Angel flinched but the old lady didn’t seem to notice….she didn't even notice the blood coating her hand. Was she really that old and crazy….or was it the work of Pennywise? In the movie, only the kids could see the things Pennywise did…is that what was happening? "Just be careful, dear, wouldn't want you getting hurt." Angel blinked. "Mrs. Hattenfeild, you know I'm not a kid anymore, right?" The old lady smiled chillingly, "Are you not, dear?" And that was it, she walked away, never noticing the blood that got on her hand, and Angel stared after her for a bit before turning around and going inside. 

"Lexi, I'm home." She said, her mind distracted as she shut the door behind her and walked over to the couch, plopping down and staring at the tv that was turned off, her own reflection staring at her. 

"Welcome home….hey, what's wrong?" Lexi asked as she saw Angel staring at the tv, walking over and sitting next to her. "Lexi, are you sure you didn't see a clown that day? Not just any clown…Pennywise?" Angel asked, not looking at her. It took a little time for Lexi to respond. "No…..I know we saw that balloon, and it was like the movie….so you probably saw what you wanted to see." Lexi said, looking concerned before she noticed Angel's shoulder was bleeding through the coat and she jumped up. "Angel! What happened to you!?" Angel jumped up excitedly. 

"You see it! You actually see it!" She shouted back, giving Lexi a hug, but Lexi was too busy panicking about bandaging it up and cleaning it before it got infected. Angel felt that if anything was going to infect it, it would be Pennywise. 

"I'm telling you, it was Pennywise! I don't know how, or why, but he showed up and bit me! Talking about how he wanted to keep me to himself and everything!" Angel tried explaining, but Lexi just shook her head with a smile. "Oh my god, you have a thing for the sewer clown, of course you would imagine him saying that to you." Lexi said, slapping on the bandage and ignoring Angel's shout and heated glare. 

"I'm being serious. He really appeared. That balloon, and this bite….how could you explain that without Pennywise?" At that, Lexi was silent for a little bit. "Maybe….we're both hallucinating…" She shrugged, and Angel was exasperated. "Both of us? Seems unlikely." "Yeah, well…so is Pennywise showing up out of nowhere." She got Angel there. 

"Fine, we'll drop it for now and just go to bed…but I'm definitely bringing it back up if he shows up again!" Angel shouted, trudging to her room as Lexi flipped her off playfully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. The sweet taste of skin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time things get a little steamy with the clown~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jesus Christ what did I write!?

Pennywise showed up that night when Angel was in deep slumber in her blue flower printed bed, and watched her closely while she slept. She looked so peaceful, he wanted to enter her mind and alter her dreams so he could humiliate her, but he couldn't enter her mind for some reason, and it puzzled him. He could enter anyone's mind and control them to a certain extent, but this one was peculiar and it irked him. She was a puzzle he couldn't yet figure out and it amused him as well as infuriated him, half of him wanted to destroy her soul, but the other half was tempted to figure this puzzle out, see what makes her tick. He couldn't decide what to do, but her smell was alluring, so he climbed on top of her without waking her up, one of his many specialties, and gently licked down her ear and neck to her collar bone. God, she tasted so divine to him, like fear, but more sweet and airy….like cotton candy the humans liked, or what imagined tasted like to them. She was a drug, it made him soar higher than the universe and more, and he was tempted to take her to his lair right then and there, take her and make her his….but a prize must be won, it was in the rules of the circus. So he just raised her tank top just above her belly button and licked there, then lifted a little more and licked there, and so on until he reached her supple breasts, such fun bags of meat to play with. 

"Uhnn…ahh..~" Angel made sounds so beautiful when he touched her there, gently squeezing and pinching her nipples as his tongue tasted her smooth skin. So divine, so intoxicating, he lost himself as he gently nibbled and sucked on those hard nubs. Something within him stirred, something ancient and primal that he hadn't felt since the beginning of time itself, and….it scared him. On that day, when those stupid kids "killed" him, he had felt fear, yes….but it was fear of death, or starvation…this fear was different, it was fear of himself and what he might do. He backed away, viewing his work and he found himself oddly pleased at the sight of this feminine body sweating and panting for him, coming undone by his touches. It pleased him to pleasure someone else and that scared him as well. The anger was there, yes, but that pleasure he held onto. He hadn't felt such pleasure even when he was created, he wanted this, he needed this. So he left her that night with a wide smirk and plans, evil and deadly plans. He would keep her. Oh yes, he would keep her as his until the end of time. 

The next few weeks were nothing of note, Angel noticed, but she also noticed she was unbearably wet when she woke up the next morning….sometimes it would get so bad that she had to take a shower and wash her underwear. She knew it had something to do with Pennywise and that thought disgusted her. 

"Aren't you glad it's our day off?" Lexi asked, walking next to Angel as they headed toward their meeting place, the park at the end of the Village. "Yeah…" Angel said, a bit disinterested, and Lexi noticed. "Come on, you're not still thinking about Pennywise, are you? He's not real." She said without a care in the world, Angel rolled her eyes. "He is real, you just haven't seen him." Angel said, turning and arriving at the park where three other girls waited. Shanelle Taylor, Brenda Bonde, and Carrie Trayville waited for her and Lexi, waving when they arrived and setting up the food and drinks they always had on their days off. 

"So, when is Brendon coming?" Shanelle asked Lexi, sharing a bag of chips with her. "I don't know, he said he could be here by six." She answered, leaning back on the table where the food was supposed to be, but she kind of took over it and laid like it was her bed. 

"He should be here soon, just texted him." Brenda showed her phone to them, but Angel wasn't really looking. She was looking out over the water, thinking like she usually did. Why did it only appear to her? Why not her friends? "Guys….has anything…..weird, happened to you lately? Like….out of the usual?" 

The girls looked at her weirdly, though one looked uncomfortable and Angel immediately focused on her. "Shanelle, what did you see? Wait, wait, first off….do you guys see this?" Angel asked, pulling down her shirt to show the bleeding bandage. 

"Oh my god, what happened to you?" Shanelle asked, touching it gently and she flinched, Brenda didn't see it, but Carrie saw it as well and so did Lexi, but that was already established. Angel was about to explain when a high male voice stopped her. 

"What are you guys doing? Oh my…what's that bleeding on your shoulder?!" He asked, his eyes widening. It was Brendon, one of our friends. He always wore hot pink and glitter on his eyelids. He liked dressing that way but he wasn't gay, well, at least not all the way…he was pansexual, like Angel. 

"You see it too? Brendon…did you see or hear something weird lately?" Angel asked, pulling her shirt back into place. Brendon looked a bit uncomfortable, but nodded. "You know you bitches are the only support I have after my parents disowned me, so I'll only say this to you….after that kid died…ya know, a month ago….I've been hearing weird voices from my sink. Of course I've seen "It", so I just thought I was hearing things, but…have you guys heard it too?" He asked, sitting down next to Shanelle. Shanelle quivered her full bottom lip and decided to go next. "Yeah…I hear voices in my drains, or even when I walk by this park…..I also have seen a red balloon floating around, but no one else see's it so I just thought I was crazy." Shanelle sobbed, she's never seen "It", so it was impossible she was just hallucinating or hearing things. 

"I've seen the balloon….and heard the voices too, I've also seen spiders…..so many spiders crawl out of the drains." Carrie said, trembling as she held herself. I looked at all of them, Lexi held her head down low, Carrie and Shanelle were trembling, Brendon was looking away, and Brenda just didn't know what the fuck we were talking about. She started to feel left out. 

"I've seen him…..It…Pennywise, I've seen him." I said and Brendon gasped, Carrie and Shanelle looked at me wide eyed while Lexi rolled her eyes. 

"Wait, Pennywise? As in, that clown from Stephen King's book and movies? He's just a work of fiction!" Brenda laughed, but when she noticed no one else was laughing, she stopped and looked serious. "Seriously…..why is he here?" 

"Remember when he almost died in his universe….what if…what if he never actually died and ran to another universe for safety? It's possible, he is an all powerful monster." Lexi said, and Angel agreed. "Exactly, what if he did that…..and now he won't leave us alone." "Does that mean we're the loser's club?" Brendon asked with a smile, and Angel chuckled. "I mean, think about it. Shanelle is a nerd, Carrie is the occult weirdo, Lexi is an anime nerd along with myself, and you are a bit gay looking." Angel said, earning a shout from Brendon, but it was playful and they threw chips at each other. "What about me?" Brenda asked, a bit offended. "You're a computer geek." Angel smiled and earned a playful shocked gasp from Brenda. 

"Aren't we a little old though? I mean….I'm twenty two." Shanelle said, shrugging. She was right, Angel was twenty, Brendon was the same age and so was Lexi, Carrie was twenty one, and Brenda was twenty three. "Maybe twenty three is the cutoff." Lexi giggled, making us all giggle in response, Brenda laughed and threw a pepperoni off a pizza at her. 

As they all chatted, Pennywise watched from the sidelines. He didn't much care for the others, but Angel smiled and joked with them, so he left them alone for now….soon she would see that Pennywise was all she needed to be happy, but patience was one of his strong suits, so he waited. He smiled when he thought of his plans for her and disappeared back into the safety of his home. 'Soon', he thought, 'Soon.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love friends ^^


	4. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has Angel done? Can this be stopped?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, look what she's getting herself into, I hope she'll be alright.

It was a few days later that Pennywise showed himself to her again, although in his absence he sent her little tokens with a balloon to show that he never forgot about her. It made Angel paranoid and a tad bit afraid, though more annoyed than anything. 

"So you finally appeared." Angel said with her arms crossed as Pennywise sat on her bed, smiling at her with sharp buck teeth. "Yes," He giggled eerily, "I have come for you, darling~." Angel rolled her eyes. "Why don't you ever show yourself to my friends? They all think I'm crazy!" Pennywise stood then, his height making Angel feel small and submissive. 

"I show myself to whom I please. Your friends are but lowly creatures to me." Pennywise said darkly, all hint of that sing song voice gone, it made Angel a bit scared. "Okay….okay…." Angel put her hands up to maybe soothe the clown as she backed up towards the wall, which only made Pennywise smirk and come closer. "You're a big bad clown, we get that. So….please go back to that harmless, or at least docile, clown that we know." "We?" "Yes, LEXI!!" 

The next thing everyone knew, Lexi burst through the door like the koolaid man. "Holy Jesus fuck!! He's real!" She screamed, and Pennywise groaned in annoyance, he knew this was going to happen, but still…this was ridiculous. He roared at her, fixing to take a step to scare Lexi even more so he could devour her, but Angel stepped in between them and put her arms up to defend Lexi. "No! Don't eat her! Please….I'll do anything." She said, knowing the weight of her words. Pennywise stopped and closed his mouth, staring at her with those golden eyes. "Anything?" He asked, suddenly breaking out into a smile. "I do hope you mean those words, little girl~." He cooed and Angel nodded. "I'll do….anything." She reaffirmed. 

Pennywise smiled, stepping closer to Angel and lightly ghosting his finger down her side. "Then come with me…and I'll leave your friends alone~." He said as Angel gasped and trembled from his light touches. "Alright….I will." She answered, and suddenly, Pennywise grabbed her by the waist, and they were gone, leaving a puzzled Lexi behind. 

Angel opened her eyes, looking around and noticing the smell wasn't as bad as she thought it would be since he lived in the sewer, though it didn't look like the dark and dingy place she thought it'd be. It looked like a nest of blankets and sheets with a bunch of pillows and cushions. "What…I thought you'd live like….I don't know….like the movie…" Angel said, he sat her down in the nest and crouched near her like an animal looking at a treasure. "I made this for you. Humans like comfort….and don't really like sewers…so I made it more to your liking." He said, his eye drifting. Angel nodded her head, thinking how thoughtful that was. "That's really nice of you….but why? In the movie you were…well, an asshole." She said and he smiled. "I am an…asshole. I just did this for you because I felt like it." He said, shaking himself so the bells would jingle as he booped her nose with a childish giggle, Angel giggled back. This wasn't so bad, maybe….just maybe he wasn't the monster they said he was, but then she noticed the shadows. Shadows dancing on the wall, and when she looked up to see where they were coming from, she noticed the bodies of several children floating. She didn't get out much and never really paid attention to the children around Dickinson, so she didn't recognize any of them, and although she noticed she didn't feel as bad as she should, she felt pity for them. 

"Why do you eat children?" She asked, staring at the half eaten bodies with pity filled eyes. Pennywise looked up as well and smiled in pride at his work. "I eat them because they're the easiest to scare, plus they taste better than those boring adults." "But I'm an adult, and you want to eat me….right?" Angel asked, looking at Pennywise now, but he didn't look at her. He wasn't even looking at the bodies like Angel thought anymore, he was thinking. "….Yes and no. I want to devour you eventually, but right now you puzzle me more than anything." He said, finally looking at Angel. "You taste so~ good….but a treat like you should be savored~." He giggled, jingling again as his eyes were a playful sky blue, indicating that he was in a playful mood. Angel blinked, not saying anything for a time before glancing back up at the bodies again. "Fear…." She started, biting her lip. "What does it taste like?" She asked, now getting hungry again…she wished she had some ramen with her. 

Pennywise was surprised, and it wasn't often that he was. How could she be hungry when she was staring at those kids? Any human would be disgusted, but she only felt sorry for them and nothing more…this human was….weird. Pennywise smiled to himself, maybe he finally found it. It was still too soon to tell, but maybe he finally found the other half of him. You see, Pennywise wasn't a full "Being", he was only half of himself. The planet where he comes from always worked like that. Long ago, there were others like him…well, not like him, but close. They spent all their time looking for the other half of their existence to make them whole, and when they did, they became something more powerful than he ever was. He spent eons searching and searching and searching, making him nearly insane and bloodthirsty, he'd take it out on eating children and adults alike. He craved their horror, their fear, and everything negative because he hasn't found his other part, the love, the happiness, the life. He was the destroyer of worlds, yes, but like fire- where there was destruction, there was life. So in order to become the ultimate being, he had to find his other half. His brother, Maturin, found his other half and died with them so long ago, but the reason why they fought all the time was because Pennywise was jealous. He needed his life mate the most, and he never found them, but with Angel, he felt he finally found them. Found her. 

"What are you?" Pennywise asked out of the blue, confusing Angel for a bit. "…..hu….man?" She asked, not sounding sure at all. Pennywise smiled, crawling close to her and Angel scooted back, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her to him, sniffing at her neck and shuddering, the bells jingling on his suit. "So good….you're irresistible~." He mumbled, sniffing some more before that long black tongue came out to play again and licked her, stopping momentarily so he could rip the bandage off her shoulder, causing Angel to scream out, but he went on as if he didn't notice or care as his tongue licked across the wound, instantly making it bleed again. Angel hissed as the pain throbbed through her, trying to push against him, but failing. "Ah! Ow, stop!" Angel cried out, but he wouldn't. He pushed her down onto the cushiony nest, restraining her as he bit into the same place again and Angel screamed. "Ahhhh! Stop, it hurts! It hurts!" She cried, tears streaming down her face as she twitched and trembled, whimpering. 

Pennywise hummed into her sweet skin, licking the blood clean before it leaked again and he got another taste. The sweet sounds she was making spurring him on as he felt that primal need strike hot and fast again, she was so small and cute crying like that, it only fueled the fire. He sucked her skin clean before licking the wound one more time and looking down at her panting and crying underneath him, she looked absolutely beautiful like that and he wanted to do more to her, make her scream out his name. 

"Pl-please….please stop…" Angel whimpered, pushing against his chest weakly. He found that super adorable, the way she pressed against him, that soft pressure she put on his fake skin, it was all too much and his eyes that turned yellow with red rings around them closed as he took a shuttering breath. As quickly as he was on top of her, he was off and he roared as he scratched the wall, leaving long angry marks on the cement before Pennywise disappeared with a growl. 

Angel panted as she watched him leave, thankful that he stopped, but confused on why he did….did he have enough of her? Or was it simply that he wanted to drag this out? She didn't know, but she didn't want to find out, though it wasn't like she could run. She didn't know where the exit was, and she didn't know how to navigate the sewers. To put it simply, she was fucked…..probably literally. She shuddered, she didn't want to think about that. For now she would rest, so she laid down on the blankets and cushions, thinking about what to do next when suddenly the powerful wave of tiredness got to her and she fell asleep. 

Pennywise went through the sewers pissed as all hell, one could say he was sexually frustrated, and he clawed the walls angrily. Why didn't he just take her right there!? It was so obvious he could, she was his for the taking, she was so ripe and ready to be plucked! He couldn't understand why he didn't just fuck her, but he finally calmed down after he hunted some poor child who happened to be coming home from the park. He ate some of him and had an idea, he usually didn't share his meals, but the way his mind worked was like an animal, so it was like an alpha bringing home food for it's mate who couldn't hunt. You see where I'm going with this. 

Angel was awake when Pennywise finally returned, her stomach growling and he smirked. This would be easier than he thought. 

"Awake, darling~? I brought you some food~." He cooed, crouching beside the nest he made for her again, and she eyed him suspiciously. 'Did he do something nice for me again? Suspicious…' She thought, staying silent. "Here you are~." He said happily, showing her a tore off piece of an arm of a child. Angel's eyes widened and she jumped back from it with a shout. "What the fuck!? Why would you expect me to eat that!?" "Is it too soon?" Pennywise asked with a smirk, bringing the piece of meat closer. "Stay away with that!" Angel shouted, holding out her hand for him to stop, but he didn't and only came closer. "Come on, give it a try, my pet~. It's good, filled with fear!" He giggled loudly, hopping on her and holding her down with one hand as he brought the piece of the child to her lips, smothering them in blood, making Angel cough and gag. 

"Eat it!" Pennywise commanded, his eyes turning yellow with the ring of red around them and his smile turning evil and vicious. "Stop!! Please!!" Angel cried, but he wouldn't and only shoved the piece into her mouth when she shouted and clamped a hand over it before she could spit it out. "Mmmgh!!" Angel fought against him, but no matter how hard she pushed or punched, she was forced to eat the piece of the child. 

She tried to be disgusted, she tried to throw up, but it was no use….it tasted….so wonderful to her, the flesh, the blood, it tasted better than anything she's ever had before, the fear was unimaginable, it couldn't be described in human words. She looked at the clown in horror, in horror of herself, and what he made her realize.

She couldn't be human….not after this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy oh boy, looks like our reader isn't human!


	5. Life mate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Penny finally finds his other half?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo boy, isolation really fucks with your mind.

Weeks passed in Angel's isolation, and she was going crazy. Not only did she have the clown who would constantly crouch near her and watch her even while she sleeps, she also had to constantly eat parts of dead children to survive. She was almost constantly bored, which Pennywise tried to help, and sometimes did, but she craved people and life, not sitting here alone in the dark with only a multidimensional clown to play with. 

"Won't you take me outside?" Angel pleaded with Pennywise who was playing with her hair in the nest. Lately, he would come into the nest with her and play with her hair and snuggle with her, which was weird, but Angel learned not to complain because when she did Pennywise would punish her with leaving her alone for days on end with no contact with anyone, which would drive her insane to where she would talk to herself and rock back and forth. In those punishments, he would only come to take his daily dose of her blood, but then that was it.

"You know why we can't do that, little one~." He said, running his fingers through the silky strands of her hair. Angel sighed, lately he was so soft and kind to her, she had to admit, it was a little out of his character, but she wasn't complaining. Maybe she could get him to take her out of here, if only for a little. 

"Just to tell my friends I'm okay so they don't come storming the sewer, getting themselves killed." She said, rolling over and looking into his blue eyes. "I don't care about your friends." Pennywise reminded her, but she only shook her head. "If I can prevent them from disturbing you, then you wouldn't have to bother with killing them." "I like killing." He said, his eyes turning a dangerous yellow. He had been so nice and soft with her she had forgotten his dangerous side, she made a mental note never to underestimate Pennywise. 

"Fine, then if not for them….for me? I'll go insane here all by myself!" She said desperately. "I'm here with you." Pennywise said darkly. "I know, but humans can't survive like this." "You're not entirely human though, are you?" Angel stopped at that, she was starting to question what she really was, but she held on to the fact that yes, for the time being, she was human. "Maybe….not entirely, but the fact remains, I need to get sunlight….I'm starting to become weak sitting here day in and day out." She said, putting her arms around him and making him smell her scent as a way of manipulation. "Please, Penny? Please let me go out….you can come with me~." She purred in his ear, the clown shuddered as he inhaled her scent and listened to her pretty soothing voice. How could this little girl be able to lure him like this, he was the one who lured kids to their demise, not the other way around. He was starting to feel weak to this little….thing…and he didn't like the feeling, he was all powerful, him! He threw her off of him in anger, his eyes becoming a deep red to show just how much she pissed him off. Though the truth was he wasn't very angry with her, he was angry with himself much more. To be tamed by such a weak little thing made him furious beyond words. 

"You will go out when I say so. So stay put and be a good little pet." He spat the words irately, turning and storming out of the nest area as Angel hugged a blanket close to her and tried not to cry, but ended up crying a lot. 

A few days passed and not a clown in sight…well, except for when he came to feed on her. It seemed as though he was already addicted to her taste and if he didn't taste her blood at least once a day, he would be like a drug addict; insane. One day though, he came for some of her blood and stayed for a bit, crouching by her nest. "Penny…?" He only stayed silent, watching her with one eye as the other drifted away, it seemed to do that when he was either hungry, or thinking….and judging by the fresh bloodstains on his clothes, he wasn't hungry at the moment. "Pennywise?" Angel asked again, tilting her head before suddenly he jumped onto her and held her down, Angel screamed in surprise….he only did this when he was about to do something she wouldn't like. "Stay still." He said, his voice strained and monstrous as his mouth opened up more and more, impossibly wide to reveal rows upon rows of teeth. Something glowed in his throat though, something bright and…beautiful. Angel watched in horror, hearing many, many screams of insanity and terror from them, it hurt her head and for a moment, she almost passed out. But then she suddenly felt more awake and calm than ever, she blinked, reaching out to the deadlights and touching one softly. It was warm and soft, like a squishy ball, and she giggled, but then Pennywise growled and she let go, pulling her hand away as he closed his mouth and his head sewed together as if it never split. 

"Ho ho, I knew it~!" Pennywise cheered, a big smile on his face. "You're my mate! You survived my deadlights!" At that, he jumped up and cheered, releasing an alien like noise that resembled the roar of a lion you hear on tv. Angel blinked, 'his…what?' she thought, finding herself completely dumbfounded. It was then she noticed her hand, it had turned a pitch black and it was travelling up to her shoulder at a quick rate. "What the--!? What's happening?!" She screamed, trying to shake off whatever was on her, it was then she realized it wasn't on her, it was inside her, her veins were turning black! 

"Oooh, it's happening already~?" He cooed, watching the veins mark all the way up to her shoulder. "Don't worry, my mate, this happens when you find your other half….you're matching me now~. That pesky turtle thought he could hide you on this planet in this dimension, but I found you….and now that you've touched and seen my deadlights, it's time for you to take your place by my side!" He said erratically, waving his hands in the air like an excited child. 

"Oh no, oh god, oh god no!" Angel cried, watching as it was getting closer and closer to her heart. "What do I do? How do I stop it?" She asked, holding her chest where her heart was. "Stop it? My dear, why would you want to stop it. You're mine. You belong to me now~." Pennywise smiled, crawling closer and holding her to his chest as he nuzzled her head. "My mate, I finally found you. Now I'm never letting you go." He purred, he had finally found his other half, and it changed him. He didn't feel so alone now, his hatred, his evilness, he felt balance with it all. The fact that he wanted to hold his mate like this forever was proof he found the balance he needed in his long, long life. He found happiness and love, and he found it with her, his life mate. Angel didn't fight him, but looked on in pure terror. How could this have happened, she thought she was ordinary, just an everyday girl you could find anywhere….why was her life mate and eldritch horror clown? 

"Mmmm, I'm so happy! How about we go out to celebrate?" Pennywise offered and Angel perked up, looking at him with wide eyes. "Really? Outside?" She asked and he nodded. "Of course, I'll drop you off at your place to let you get all dressed up, since you're not exactly like me yet, and then I'll pick you up and take you on a, what the humans call, da-te~." He said the t part with a pop, like popcorn. Pop pop pop! Hehehe. 

"Oh, Penny!" Angel squealed, holding him close to her and giving him lots of little kisses on his face. Pennywise was perplexed, why was she doing that? Maybe because she was happy, he didn't exactly know, but he liked it anyways and he repeated the action, earning beautiful giggles that sounded like ringing bells. It warmed his belly, and he enjoyed it thoroughly before taking her hand and escorting her out of her nest for the first time in almost three months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh time for a little date~


	6. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What the fuck is happening?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No seriously, what's happening? I feel like I got really ooc here, but I feel like it's plausible, I'm only human.

Angel stood outside her door after Penny dropped her off there, everything that happened still fresh in her mind. His life mate? Could he be mistaken? It just didn't seem likely, all her life she thought she was human, it was impossible…right? She shook her head, there was no point in thinking about it now, so she took a deep breath and knocked on the door. 

"Did you find anything on--" Lexi opened the door quickly and her eyes widened when she saw Angel, said eyes watering up and she hugged her close. "Angel! Oh my god, you're alive!" She sobbed, her tight hug making Angel feel safe and loved. "Yes, I'm home….and I could really use a shower." She laughed, making Lexi look at her weirdly, but say nothing as she let her into the house. 

"Go ahead and take one, but when you get out, I want to hear everything." Lexi said sternly, watching her get a black dress and some high heels. "Uh, what are those for?" She asked. "I'm going on a date." Angel said simply and Lexi looked at her as if she just lost her mind, which might not be too far off the mark. 

"Talk to you when I'm out of the shower, byeee~!" Angel said happily, hopping into the shower and sighing in pleasure as the hot water cascaded over her bruised and dirty body. It had been so long before she could wash up like this and once she got out of the shower she saw all the bruises and bitemarks Penny has left behind, damn, it was actually kind of hot to her. She wanted to show them off, so she slipped on the dress and high heels, putting on some matching jewelry and fixing up her hair in a loose bun with some of her hair framing her round face, after putting on some make up of course. Though she really didn't need it, her complexion was super healthy, like she wasn't just in the sewer for almost three months. 

"Okay, what's the deal? First Pennywise takes you for almost three months, and now you just suddenly come back with a date?" She shook her head, not believing what was happening as she dragged Angel to her room to sit on the bed and talk. "Umm, okay, so a lot has happened. After he took me from the house, he put me in a nest of blankets and fluffy cushions and pillows and started to feed off of me." "Feed?" "Yes, like….he'd drink my blood or sometimes he would tear off a piece of my skin." "Dear god!" Lexi said in horror to which Angel only shrugged. "I healed pretty quickly. See." She then pulled up her dress to her waist to show a scab that was already healed partially. "Jesus Christ, Angel." Lexi covered her mouth as Angel put her dress back down. "Well, then he showed me his deadlights, much more amazing than in the movie btw." Angel said, and before Lexi could comment again, she held up her hand. "As you can see, I'm fine. But….that made him think I was his life mate or something…" At that, Angel had to look away as a blush creeped over her cheeks and Lexi looked at her in pure horror. 

"JESUS FUCK!!" Lexi screamed, "THAT'S WHO YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH, ISN'T IT!?" Lexi shook her head quickly, running a hand through her midnight hair. "This is crazy, Angel, he could kill you." "But he didn't." Angel countered, standing up right when the doorbell rang. Angel thought it would be Pennywise, but it was actually Shanelle, Brendon, Carrie, and Brenda who showed up all crying and hugging Angel. 

"We thought you died!" "Where did you go!?" "I thought Pennywise was gonna rape and eat you!!" They all screamed at once, and it took Angel some time to calm them down and tell them what she told Lexi. 

"Oh you sly fox, you actually seduced the devil!" Brendon laughed, holding his stomach as he ran out of breath before wiping a tear from his face. 

"This isn't funny, Brendon, what if he really did try to….ya know….do her." Shanelle pouted, crossing her arms. 

"Wait a minute, do none of you find it gross that she's gonna go out with a child eating monster?" Carrie asked, making a disgusted face and Angel nudged her. "Oh shut up, he hasn't been eating children all that much when he's with me." She said, and it was true. He went on far less hunts when she was around and he only hunted demented and bad children, he told her the innocent ones started to taste like crap and Angel agreed since he fed her his left overs. Though she won't tell her friends that she ate children when she was with him. 

"Still…isn't he like….evil?" Shanelle asked, looking uncomfortable. Angel looked away, she didn't yet know. They've only known each other for almost four months now. "Maybe." She commented, and just then, the door bell rang again. This time, it was a good looking man at the door that looked just like…"Bill Skarsgard?!" Everyone screamed, surprising the man for a little bit, then he remembered the actor who played him in his movie looked like this. 

"Actually, I'm Robert Gray. I came for our date, Angel." He smiled, and it was an award winning smile. The clown was adorable to her, but this man was goddamn fine! "Oh sweet Jesus….I forgot the clown could turn into anything…" Lexi said, trying not to drool, but damn was this man gorgeous. Brendon whistled, Carrie fanned herself, Shanelle blushed a bright red on her lovely dark skin, and Brenda nearly choked on the apple juice she was drinking. 

"That's the clown!?" Brenda asked, wide eyed. That's right, she hasn't seen or heard anything so she didn't realize that this was Pennywise at first. 

"Kinda, his name is Robert Gray. Robert, meet my friends Carrie, Brendon, Shanelle, Lexi, and Brenda." He smiled at all of them and shook their hands, making them swoon. I smiled at Lexi and as soon as she caught my eyes, she looked away, ashamed of her attraction to Robert. 

Pennywise, I mean, Robert could read their minds, all of them were attracted to this skin he wore and most of them wanted to have sex with him in this form. He smirked, so easy to read….only his mate was a mystery to him, and he adored that part of her, he looked at her like she was everything to him. She brought a piece of his humanity back, but only to her, anyone else could die, but as long as she was by his side, he would adore her as if she was a goddess. His goddess, and he learned that he needn't be mad at her for that, she was his equal, she did not rule above him, and he could be dominant to her, but he was not above her either, and although it did irk him sometimes since he has control issues, but he could control it. She gave him more power, made him soar higher than anything ever could. 

"So…you won't eat her?" Brendon asked with a raised brow, making sure Angel would be safe. 

"No, she is my life mate." Robert said with a smile and that made them all stop and stare at Angel. 

"How is that possible? Angel is human." Lexi said, standing up. Angel hid her face in Robert's shoulder in embarrassment. "Angel is the other part of me. She is not human." "That's…not true.." Carrie said, holding her hands close to her chest. "That's just not true…we've known her since childhood…" Pennywise grew angry at that, just because he hasn't know her that long, he knew they were life mates, you could never mistake that feeling! He stepped toward her, but a small hand on his chest stopped him and he almost snapped at Angel, but she only shook her head and he refrained from lashing out on Carrie. 

"It's true….I'm not….entirely human…" Angel admitted, not looking at Carrie and Carrie pursed her lips, but didn't say anything else. "If you say so, Angel." Brendon said, not entirely sure he should leave Angel alone with Robert, but he too didn't say anything else. 

"Well, we better get going, wouldn't want to be late." Robert said, smiling. "Already?" Brenda pouted, "Can't you stay a bit longer?" She asked, and Robert knew why, Brenda liked this form of his and was jealous of Angel, he could tell she was going to be a problem later, but he decided to let it be. Angel would dislike him if he killed her without reason, and he knew that no matter what he did he wouldn't change her mind, so he only smiled politely. "We really must be going." He said, another reason he didn't dispose of her right then and there was because it was much more amusing to watch Angel get mad and jealous for him. Though looking at Angel, he knew she had no idea what Brenda wanted of him. He sighed inwardly and rested a hand on Angel's waist. 

"Okay…see you later?" She asked hopefully and Robert knew it was aimed at him, but everyone else assumed she meant Angel. "Don't worry, I'll make sure she gets home safely~." Robert smirked evilly, kissing Angel's hand as he lead her out the door. Lexi and the rest of the gang watched as they left, Brenda noticing his sleek and crimson red sports car and getting even more jealous of Angel.


	7. Funhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Angel turns more into a monster like dear old Penny?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This gets really dark at the end. You've been warned.

"How the hell did you get this car?" Angel asked as he opened the door and shut it behind her before getting in and grabbing the wheel. "I'm the destroyer of worlds, this kind of thing is child's play for me~." He simply said, driving down the street to exit The Green Caye and head into the actual town of Dickinson. He was a good driver for someone who normally didn't do this, though if you thought about it, he was an all knowing demon clown, so Angel guessed it was just apart of his human knowledge. 

"So, do you like this form?" Robert asked, making Angel look at him. "I mean, it's not bad, but I don't really care what form you're in, you're still you." She answered and it appeased the beast inside him. If she had simply said yes, he would have gotten angry and jealous of his human form, which made no sense, but when has the clown ever made sense? 

"Yes….you are my life mate~." He said excitedly, letting his eerie giggle slip out, but Angel was beginning to find it cute, so she only smiled….maybe…just maybe being his life mate wasn't so bad. Robert caught her smile, and for a moment, he wondered what she was smiling about, but then he realized that maybe she was smiling at the fact he called her his life mate and his mood sky rocketed, he never knew the feeling of love, but god, did he love her. 

Soon, they arrived at the place he was taking her to dinner. He knew that she hasn't eaten real food in a while, so he thought he'd treat her to some nice human food, of course, he wasn't only taking her to dinner, but that was a secret. "Wow, it's so fancy…" Angel said, feeling a bit nervous, but also curious to see what this restaurant had to offer, she was starving and some nice steak sounded great. "Only the best for my life mate~." Robert chuckled, though his giggle turned sinister at the end and Angel eyed him suspiciously, but knew he wasn't hiding anything right now. She didn't know how, but she could just feel he was being sincere. 

"Thank you, really. Being wine and dined like this….it's classy." Angel smiled, gently letting her hand slip into his and like a puzzle piece, it fit perfectly. Robert was confused, like she always made him, and looked at their hands. It must've been a human thing, but so far, he didn't mind it….it felt nice to touch her so he permitted this type of affection. "You're welcome, my pet. Eat anything you want, it's all on me~." Wow, who knew that Pennywise could be a proper gentleman. Angel was a bit perplexed, but smiled and appreciated it none-the-less. 

"May I take the keys to your car, sir?" The valet asked, looking snobbish but completely professional. Robert gave him the keys and smirked at him. "Sure, make sure not to dent it~." He said, wrapping an arm around Angel's waist and bringing her inside as he opened the door for her. He was acting a lot more proper than usual, it made Angel impressed that he would do this for her, and he took her to a window seat overlooking the water. "I reserved this spot for you, since I know you like the view~." He smiled, pulling out the chair for her and properly seating her like a gentleman, Angel was wonderfully surprised. "Why thank you, Mr. Gray~." Angel cooed, giggling, and Robert smiled. "Of course, Mrs. Gray~." Angel's eyes widened and she blushed brightly, did he just call her….his wife? Well, he was calling her his life mate, but somehow this was more personal and she covered her smiling mouth. Why did that sound good to her? She couldn't understand these feelings welling up inside her. 

"Good evening, I am Dimetre, I shall be your waiter." Dimetre said, holding his notepad ready in case they were ready to order, he was tall about 5'11 and had a very thin mustache, he was like the icon of a high class and snooty waiter. "Good evening, Dimetre, we'll have one glass of water and one glass of diet dr pepper." Robert said with a high class smile as the waiter wrote it down and nodded to the both of them. "Would you like to order, or would you like to wait a few minutes while I get your drinks?" Dimetre asked and Robert said he'd like a few minutes, staring at Angel as Dimetre left. 

"What, is something on my face?" Angel asked, touching her cheek, but Robert only chuckled. "No, there's nothing on your face." He said, nodding politely as the waiter set down their drinks and walked off again. "I just like looking at you." He said, not even touching the water. "I finally found my life mate, and I can't believe it was on this planet, in this dimension. You were so close, yet so far away." He said, making Angel blush a little as she took a sip of her diet soda, suddenly choking on it and having to spit it out. 

"Are you alright?" Robert asked, concern on his face as he stood up and patted her back. "I-I'm fine…it's just….it tasted so awful.." "What? Did they do something to your drink!?" He asked with a growl, his blue eyes turning yellow. Angel quickly stood up and rubbed his chest to soothe him. "No, I'm sure they didn't do anything to it on purpose." She whispered, smiling at the people who turned to see what was going on, but one look from Robert and they all turned away and carried on as if they didn't see them. 

"It's unforgivable! They should pay with their worthless lives!" He growled and Angel kissed his cheek. "Thank you, but please…let's just get back to our dinner, don't let something like this ruin something so nice~." She used that beautiful soft voice to soothe him again, and this time it didn't make him angry, he listened to her and allowed himself to calm down. Only she could do that and get away with it. "Yes…let's get back to our dinner." He said, sighing and sitting back down along with Angel. "Forgive me, my life mate, my emotions are a bit out of whack when I'm in this form….it is infuriating to be human. That's why I don't do it often." "There's no need to forgive you for something so natural. You have been so amazing to me tonight." Angel said, smiling and gently holding his hand with her black one on the table. Robert looked at their hands, he hadn't realized that such a simple touch could make him feel so good. What he didn't tell her was that, in this form, he also got excited easily. Meaning that just her soft skin on his could make him so turned on, it hurt. Just the right time for the waiter to show up again. 

"Ready to order?" He asked politely, and Robert was so close to ripping Dimetre's head off his shoulders and feasting on his insides, but he only smiled and ordered food for Angel, to which she was surprised he knew what she wanted….he must have been watching her for a long time. 

"Alright, I shall be out with your orders as soon as possible." The waiter said, then left the two of them alone again. 

"Robert, how long have you been watching me?" Angel asked, reaching for her glass of diet soda, but thinking better of it and putting her black hand in her lap. Robert perked at the question. "Since before the kid died." He said simply, and Angel blinked. "You mean that awful car crash almost four months ago? Even before that? How long?" Robert smiled. "Why do you want to know~?" He asked with a lilt in his tone, making Angel pout her lips, which caused Robert to bite his own as he watched those pretty lips puff up thinking of where he wanted them. "I want to know because…..well, just because!" She said, realizing that his eyes were staring at her hungrily. It scared her, but it also made her blood rush to her face and groin, which only scared her more. She may be getting feelings for this clown, but sexually attracted? Oh Jesus no! 

"I've been watching you for about six months…..I watched you in the shower, when you would touch yourself, I watched you everywhere you went. I found myself drawn to you since I couldn't get into your head." He said, staring straight into her eyes and Angel froze like a deer in headlights, her cheeks a deep crimson red. "Wh….what is this….twilight?" She asked, trying to make a joke, but he was completely serious….for once, but they were interrupted again by the waiter bringing her food since Robert didn't order anything. 

"Thank you." Angel said and Dimetre smiled, his eyes slipping to her cleavage briefly, and just like that, he was on Robert's death list. He glared at the waiter's back as he walked away and then smiled when Angel said a hallelujah and began to dig in, but grew a bit concerned when she coughed and threw it back up. Luckily, he still had his spell over the whole restaurant so none of them noticed, and he only held her hair, rubbing circles on her back. 

"What's wrong, did it not taste right?" He asked, and Angel shuddered. "It's not just some of the food…it's all of it…I…it tastes like garbage…I can't eat food." Angel said, her eyes wide as she stared at the plate of cuisine and trembled. "Even right now….I'm craving," She looked up at Robert in horror, "I'm craving meat…..bloody…raw…human meat." Even though Angel was in horror, Robert smiled large and wide, he didn't expect it to happen so fast. The fact that it was happening so quick made him delighted, soon she would be just like him! He wanted to hop around in glee, but refrained from doing so as he held her blackened hand that traveled up to her shoulder and nearly covered her whole chest and he could see it travelling down her leg. Yes, soon it would happen, and he couldn't have been happier. He masked it from her friends so they couldn't see it, and nobody else would either. The only one's that could see it were him and Angel. 

"Oh god…what's happening to me?" She whispered as Robert shushed her and helped her out to the car. 

Once inside the car and driving away from the restaurant, Angel finally calmed down just in time to see that he was taking her to the carnival that appeared in town almost every Halloween. She looked out the window excitedly, tapping Robert's shoulder and pointing to a clown that waved to them at the entrance to the parking lot. "Look look!! It's you! Well, you're more cute…" "You find me cute?" Robert asked, a bit in disbelief, a bit in amusement. "Well…yes, to me, you're adorable." Angel blushed brightly, he found that adorable. The fact that he could make her happy enough to forget her terror made him soar above the universe. 

Once she hoped out of the car, she held his hand again and let him lead her into the loud noise and bright lights of the carnival where there was many rides and attractions. They spent hours going through the attractions such as hay mazes and some rides like the pirate ship swing, a little rollercoaster, and bumper cars! It was truly fun, Angel couldn't express how much she loved being with Pennywise as he laughed and smiled with her. 

At the end of the carnival there was a clown funhouse, a mirror maze to be exact, and Robert chuckled darkly to himself as he remembered what he did to that kid so long ago. Angel didn't get the joke, but was excited to go in there with Robert anyway, but before they could go in they bumped into a kid that was about ten years old. "Watch it, you ugly bitch!" The kid yelled, throwing his drink onto Angel, Robert stepped up to the kid with a pissed off expression, but Angel held him back, he was about to turn on Angel and demand she let him have this, but when he saw the flash of yellow in her eyes and the evil expression on her face, he stopped and immediately smirked at her. "Want to join me on this hunt, my mate~?" He asked, holding out his hand as the kid looked at them weirdly and rushed into the funhouse where he thought he would lose the creeps and be safe, and Angel took it happily. "I would love to." She could actually smell the delicious scent the kid gave off, he was naughty, and bad things happen to naughty kids. 

Very bad things.


	8. Fun in the Funhouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get a little crazy at Caillou's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh shit, things get steamy!

Once they stepped foot into the funhouse, Robert turned back into Pennywise, his skin molting into one pasty white like a clown and his clothes changed to that old Victorian costume. He smiled to Angel and her eyes flashed yellow momentarily as she dawned a smirk that matched his own, he had shudders. She looked absolutely divine, and he growled before focusing on the child's scent, and Angel did the same, then both of them split up and traveled the maze. Pennywise doing it easily and opening up little doorways for Angel to travel almost as easily as him, which was why he was surprised she found him first. 

"What the fuck are you doing here, whore?" The child sneered when he saw her, flipping her off, but she only smiled crazily at him, it was eerie and the child started to back away and turn, only to run into Pennywise. "My wife and I are hungry….mind sparing something to eat like…oh, I don't know…you're heart!?" He asked, turning into a mangled and gross looking zombie, making the child scream and try to run, but he ran straight into a mirror and Angel giggled before full on laughing. "What an idiot!" She pointed at him, tormenting the poor child to where he pissed his pants. Which only made Angel laugh harder and make fun of him for wetting his pants, making the child more scared and humiliated. The torment finally ended with Pennywise biting into his abdomen, the sick crunch of bones sounding appetizing to Angel as she watched blood spray all over the mirrors, giggling and playing in it, drawing hearts and stars. 

"Here, my life mate, I left the heart for you." Pennywise said, holding out the still beating heart of the child, and she smiled warmly. "Aww, Penny, you're so sweet~." She cooed, walking over and taking the heart from him, letting her teeth tear into the slimy organ, the beating getting faster before completely dying out. Angel hummed at the taste, so full of fear and hopelessness, it made her moan out and devour the heart. Pennywise found her so beautiful then, covered in blood and violent, it made him hard. "Come here." He said darkly, golden eyes shining in the dark and Angel came up to him with no fear, squeaking when he grabbed her and pulled her to him, their lips crashing together and he kissed her deeply, letting his tongue lick her blood soaked lips and tasting the inside of her irresistible mouth. Their bodies grinded together as Pennywise pressed her waist against his stiffening cock, making her moan into the kiss and her small tongue taste the cold inside of his mouth. "Mmmmnn~." Angel hummed, wrapping her arms around his neck and grinding against his growing bulge. "Ahhhh, fuck….you taste so good, I want to taste that sweet little pussy~." Pennywise growled against her lips, his hands squeezing her ass as they leaned against one of the blood covered mirrors. "Ahhh…w-wait…" Angel pushed against his chest, but he wouldn't let go, only continued to thrust up against her groin, making her moan involuntarily. "I won't wait, I want you so bad~." He groaned, moaning as Angel bit his lip hard, but pulling away nonetheless. "Fine….I'll wait….but you tease me like that again, and I'll fuck your pussy like it's the last thing I'll do." He said, licking his lips and healing automatically as he gently pushed her away and regained his composure. 

Once they were done, they held hands and walked out of the funhouse together, right past a woman who called out the name of the dead child and screamed when she eventually found the disfigured and mutilated corpse. Angel didn't feel anything when she stood by and watched the boy get murdered. He was bad, and bad kids get hurt. It was the rules. 

They were walking out to the car when Angel's phone rang, she brought it with her just in case Pennywise would drag her back to the sewers so she wouldn't get bored, but now that she found out it was Lexi, she wished she hadn't. "Fuuck." "What is it?" Pennywise asked, and Angel shook her head. "It's just Lexi, it's probably important….hold on." She said, answering the phone. 

"Hello?" 

[Angel? Remember when you were gone for almost three months?] She asked, to which Angel raised a brow. 

"Yes? Why?" 

[Well, I kind of….told your parents because it looked like you died….so…they're waiting for you to come home like….right now.] Lexi finished nervously and Angel let a groan escape her lips. 

"Fuck…Lexi." 

[I know. Just get here as fast as you can….they're impatient to see you.] At that, Angel and Lexi said their goodbyes and Angel turned to Pennywise. 

"Have any spare clothes on ya? Looks like we're meeting my family tonight." Angel smiled nervously and Pennywise blinked, getting a little excited to meet where Angel came from. "Okay, I know a place where we could get some." He said. 

One clothes theft later…."Are you sure this looks good on me?" Angel asked, wearing a big oversized blue sweater that covered her bruises and some skinny jeans with converses, she also let her hair down and Pennywise looked at her hungrily. "Don't give me that look." Angel pouted and once again found that action only turned Pennywise on, so she just looked away just as Pennywise gave her a small kiss to her cheek. "You look lovely, my life mate~." Angel looked at him with a small blush, her pout going away as she smiled and kissed him back, making him giggle like a little boy. 

"Okay, now please change back into Robert Gray, I don't want you to freak them out at the first meeting." Angel said, "We'll ease the real you in shortly….well not the real, real you…but the one you're most comfortable with." Angel explained and Pennywise laughed, quickly changing back into Robert Gray and looking at her. "Better~?" He asked, "Very." Angel replied. 

Soon, they pulled up to the house and Harlie, Angel's sister, was already there on the porch, gazing at the stars in the night sky, though when she noticed the car pull up, she stared at it in suspicion before noticing Angel who got out when the man she was with opened the car door for her. 

"Angel!" Harlie screamed, startling Angel before she was knocked to the ground by her fifteen year old sister who glomped the fuck outta her. "Angel!! I thought you were dead!!!" She shouted, nuzzling her nose into Angel's oversized sweater. "I'm very much okay, dude. I just….got busy and needed to disappear for a while." Angel said, patting her head. "Now let me up so I can give you the tea, sis~." 

Pennywise was surprised to say the least, all he could get from her sister's mind was Angel's name over and over again, this was a really…pure child. "Hello." Robert said with a smile, it took a few minutes for the girls to calm down before he was heard and they slowly got up from the grass. "Sorry, we get like that sometimes." Angel laughed, realizing Harlie was staring at Robert. "Is that….Bill Skarsgard?" Harlie asked, raising a brow. "No, this is Robert Gray….before you talk anymore, we need to get inside so I can spill the tea." Angel said, putting up a hand to silence Harlie before she could talk anymore. "Fine, but I want to hear every last detail!" Harlie said eventually as we opened the gate and headed inside. 

As soon as Angel stepped foot into the threshold, both her parents and brother hugged her tightly. "Where the fuck have you been!? Why haven't you contacted us!" Her mother yelled, her name was Jennifer and she was a very cool person through and through. Pennywise noticed that she only had thoughts of Angel and was worried sick for her, calling the police everyday and searching for Angel herself. He appreciated the thoughts she had for his life mate, and decided he wouldn't need to kill her. Next was Angel's father, Kenneth. He was worried sick as well and even helped his wife in calling the police and looking for Angel, he was slightly perverse, but held his life mate with respect of her personal life and love. He wouldn't kill this man either, as for her brother, he was wracked with nerves over his sister and worried for her almost as much as her parents did, as like Harlie, he only had thoughts for his life mate, so Pennywise deemed Angel's family very respectable and unkillable. 

"I'm sorry mama, things got out of control. I'll let you know if it happens again, I promise." Angel said, giving her mother another tight hug, her mother was still a little bit upset with her, but let out a breath. "You know if you ever need us, we'll be here in a flash." She said, kissing the top of Angel's head, and Angel hugged her tighter. She missed her mom. ��"Sorry to interrupt, but…who is this? And why does he look familiar?" Angel's dad asked, staring at Robert. Angel panicked a little bit, she honestly forgot about him for a moment. "Ah, sorry dad this is…" Angel paused before Robert cut in. "Her life mate, sir, Robert Gray." He said, holding out his hand for a shake, and Kenneth shook it. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Gray." He said, narrowing his eyes. "Say…you really do look familiar…do I know you from somewhere." Angel forgot that her dad had took her to see "It Chapter 2", so now she really had to spill the tea. 

"Um, dad, mom, sister, brother…..I have a confession to make." Angel said. "Hold up, are you seriously gonna tell them?!" Lexi asked disbelievingly. Angel forgotten she was there too. "Yes, I can't keep it from them forever, besides, I tell them everything." She said, taking a deep breath and continuing where she was. 

"Like I was saying, I have a confession to make…..Robert Gray….is actually Pennywise The Dancing Clown from the movie It…" Angel looked nervously from one shocked face to the other, it was her mother who spoke first. "Um, did you hit your head when you disappeared?" "No, really, it's him! Show them, Penny." Angel said, tugging on Robert's shirt sleeve and he smiled at how adorable that was before transforming before their very eyes into the sewer clown we all know and love. 

"Pleased to make your acquaintance~." He chuckled, bowing dramatically with one hand in the air and the other around his middle. The shocked gasps and flinches from Angel's family confirmed that they could see him, and Angel smiled nervously. "Mom….seriously, this is my life mate…Pennywise." "Life mate?" "Yes, and to become fully his life mate, I need to transform into what he is." Angel said, pulling up her sleeve to reveal her blackened hand, making her mother, father, brother, and sister gasp. 

"Why does Angel get a life mate! I want one too!" Harlie pouted, and Angel laughed. "Maybe when you're older." She said, nudging Harlie's shoulder, which made her laugh. 

"Wait wait wait, how the fuck is this happening!? Pennywise shouldn't exist in our world! And you're human" Angel's mother exclaimed, and normally, she would be right, but after Pennywise explained how he came here and why, she seemed to understand….at least, somewhat. "So….you won't hurt my daughter?" Her parents asked. "Never, she is my life mate….I want her to be by my side forever." He answered. "She'll live forever…by your side?" Jennifer asked and he nodded, bells jingling and that made her sigh in relief. "Good. I can live with that." She said, and the whole family talked for a while before Angel and Harlie ran to her room with Pennywise in tow, giggling and joking around with each other. 

"Do you have any objections with this?" Jennifer asked her husband, looking puzzled and a bit tired. "Well….he is a child eating monster who is supposedly evil…but after meeting him, and seeing the way he was with Angel, I think….she changed something in him. He isn't so evil anymore…maybe horrifying, but that's it." He said, making a sandwich in Angel's kitchen as Jennifer agreed. "You're right…he did seem different from in the movie." "How would you know, you don't even watch It." Kenneth smirked, to which Jennifer hit him on the shoulder, making him miss his bite and get mustard on his cheek. "I know about It." She said triumphantly.

Meanwhile, in Angel's room. 

"Hey, Angel….did you do it with him yet~?" Harlie asked, whispering in Angel's ear as she eyed the clown that was looking around at Angel's many drawings. It's not like he hasn't seen it before since he's stalked her for almost 6 months, but he always liked looking at her art. 

"What! No!" Angel shouted as Harlie shushed her, making Pennywise look at them, but of course he already knew what Harlie had asked. "Yeah, Angel, did you fuck me yet~?" Pennywise asked, sticking his tongue out at Harlie and thrusting his hips toward Angel before she threw a pillow at him with crimson cheeks. "Shut up!" She shouted, making Harlie smirk and chuckle at how shy she was being. "Isn't it about time y'all go?" Angel huffed, crossing her arms. "Nuh uh, I'm spending the night!" Harlie said, giggling and Angel sighed exasperated. "Fine, we'll share the bed." "What about me?" Pennywise asked with puppy dog eyes, and Angel glared at him. "You get the couch." She said simply and Pennywise mimed a knife being stabbed through his heart. 

They all laughed some more before it was time for bed, and since they haven't seen each other for a while, they all decided to sleep over, and after a powerful promise not to have sex, they let Pennywise sleep on the floor in Angel's room. 

But you know who Pennywise is.


	9. Facefucking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear god what have I done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS FUCK WHAT HAVE I DONE!?

Once everyone was asleep, Pennywise climbed on top of Angel and started kissing down her neck, his hands smoothing up her hips to her breasts, massaging them as he licked down her neck and to her shoulder where he bit her again, making Angel moan a bit in her sleep. He tore off a piece of her skin, making her flinch and her breath hitch. After training her to receive pleasure every time he hurt her, the sounds she made pleased him and he munched on a piece of her skin as his eyes rolled up and he received his high. God, she was so incredibly tasty, if he had to give up eating children and only live on her, he'd do it, that's how good she was. His bloody lips trailed down her collarbone all the way to her breasts, his slimy wet tongue flicking across her hard nub, making her body arch off the bed a bit, and he chuckled darkly to himself, picking another spot to tear a piece off before kissing and biting one of her tits. He couldn't resist her, his gloved hand smooth down her stomach and into her panties, his fingers gently massaging her clit and making her moan loudly and her breath panting. This made him smirk to himself as he kissed down her stomach, his hands pulling down her shorts and underwear before he went under the blanket and let his cold tongue lick her wet folds, Angel's juices tasting so sweet and warm that he couldn't resist thrusting his large tongue inside her wet womanly cavern, making Angel flinch and slowly come to. 

"Hnnn…nn…huh?" Angel mumbled, looking under the covers to see the bastard clown with his tongue up her woman parts, she was going to scream, but Pennywise covered her mouth with an impossibly long arm, and Angel watched in horror as he grew two new arms to hold her legs open as one of the others covered her mouth and one held her arms above her head, making it to where Pennywise was free to do whatever he wanted to her body. She struggled even when she knew it was impossible to fight him off, and she cried at him to let her go, but he only smiled wickedly as he delved his tongue deeper into her throbbing cunt. Her muffled screams fell on deaf ears as she tried to thrash around to gain the attention of anyone willing to save her, but realized that Pennywise had done his spell and she was alone. She glared at him, but he paid no mind as he thrusted his girthy tongue in and out of her squelching pussy, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as the tip of his tongue reached the tight entrance of her cervix, poking it experimentally and smiling when Angel gasped into his hand and grinded her hips back onto his tongue, relishing in the embarrassment he sensed from her. He swallowed up all of her juices like a dehydrated man in the desert tasting the sweetest drink, his nose brushing against her clit and driving her wild, she was so close to orgasming that the knot in her belly swelled and tried to consume her, she didn't even try to fight anymore as she shamelessly grinded against his face in order to release. Pennywise smirked as he suddenly stopped and pulled his tongue out of her wet pussy with a pop before crawling up towards Angel's bright red face, adoring her look before leaning against the headboard and ripping open his pantaloons to reveal his throbbing, wet, massive pitch black dick…well, it was humanoid, but it had ribs on it, the head looked like a spike, and he had a knot on the base of his cock. Angel looked at it, horrified to say the least, but also strangely turned on by it, she was orgasm delayed so she would do just about anything to appease him. 

Pennywise leaned his cock closer to her as he uncovered her mouth, letting his tip lay against them before thrusting his hips and forcing a portion of his dick inside her mouth. Angel was pleasantly surprised that his length tasted like sweet lollipops and sour licorice, so she gave him an experimental suckle and he groaned her name, thrusting into her mouth deeper, making Angel squeak in surprise before pleasing him by licking his shaft inside her mouth and swirling around the head. "Ahhh, just like that…so good~." Pennywise moaned, rocking his hips back and forth into her hot, wet, velvety mouth. He has never done this with any living or dead thing in the universe and beyond, to have something so warm and wet on his cold cock made him almost mad with desire to feel her insides, just imagining it made him leak some precome into her sweet, sweet mouth. Angel moaned on his length, the vibrations sending waves upon waves of pleasure straight to his gut, he could feel himself coming closer and closer to his end, but it felt too good to stop. Angel moaned again, the ribs on his cock rubbing against her throat muscles, but instead of gagging her, it made her relax more so she could take his cock further into her mouth, and just when she was getting tired and her jaw hurt, she felt spurt upon spurt of his orgasm fill her poor abused throat. "MMMHGHH!" Angel cried, tears filling her eyes as she tried to swallow most of it, but it was just too much, and she spilled some down the skin of her throat and to her collarbone. 

"That'sssss it~, good girl~." He purred, petting Angel's hair as he thrusted once more into that sweet hot mouth before pulling out and just like magic, his pants were fixed and his cock was gone. Angel panted, guessing that was the end of their little fun, but was pleasantly surprised as Pennywise crawled under the covers again and started to lick up and down her thighs. "A-ahhhh~." Angel moaned softly, her hands running through his wild orange hair as he purred on her clit, making her feel the same pleasure he felt when she moaned on his cock. "O-Ohh, oh god…~" Angel moaned again as his tongue slowly entered her now soaking wet cunt, licking and sucking her juices noisily as he went, his nose brushing against her clit and immediately bringing her back to the orgasm she had felt coming on earlier. He was rewarding her for what she gave him, and he planned to make it the best reward, so he flicked her clit with his finger as his tongue thrusted in and out of her pussy noisily, making Angel moan louder and louder before she finally bucked her hips and came right on his tongue, her juices overflowing and he made sure to drink it all, not letting a single drop go to waste before kissing her abused cunt and then rising up and kissing her on the lips. Angel was so out of it, she didn't even mind tasting herself, and just accepted the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Soon, it was a heated kiss and their tongue battled for dominance, of course Pennywise won, but she didn't mind, and only accepted him more. 

"I made a promise not to fuck you tonight~, but they didn't say I couldn't fuck your face~." Pennywise smirked, making Angel roll her eyes and smile. "You are the devil." She said mischievously, kissing his cheek and he chuckled. "And you're my mate, what does that make you~?" He got her there.


	10. Morning coffee and last goodbyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know it's been a while but since it's spoopy season I decided to write a little more about our dramatic love story! Sorry for the long wait, hopefully this makes up for it.

The birds chirped loudly as the sun rose to the sky, casting the land in an orange almost magical glow, the light cascading into Angel's bedroom and onto her sister, making her mumble something and slowly crack her eyes open to the bed of Angel's head. Harlie sighed and rubbed her eyes before turning around and planning to go back to sleep, but her eyes caught something red and when her eyes fixated on it, it was Pennywise right in her face. She jumped, but didn't scream, and soon got annoyed. "What do you want?" "Shhhh~." Pennywise put a finger on his mouth to signal to Harlie to keep silent. She frowned, but did as she was told, slowly getting up without waking Angel and walking over to the door. "Let's talk somewhere else." She said, walking out and had to admit she was a little surprised when Pennywise vanished from the room and suddenly appeared in the living area. 

"Damn, how is Angel used to that already?" She asked, shaking her head as she started the process of making coffee. "She is my life mate….plus we have been together for a while." He said, leaning on the counter. "So, what is it? Why were you all up in my face?" Harlie asked, pouring the water in the coffee pot. 

"…..I have noticed how Angel acts with you. It's different from how she is with me." Pennywise said, his eye drifting and Harlie cringed. "Dude, she's my sister….and you're her….what is it you guys are? Like….boyfriend and girlfriend?" "Life mates….it is much deeper than what you humans call "boyfriend and girlfriend"." He said, growling a little bit, but reigned his anger back. He had never been able to control his rage very well, but with the thought of losing Angel because of it, he found it easier to command himself to be calmer. 

"Anywayyyssss." Harlie said, frowning. "She's my family, and you're her…life mate….it's different. Plus, she's two-faced." She shrugged, and Pennywise could only look on in confusion. "Two-faced? What's that?" He asked. "It's a saying that means Angel acts differently with anyone she meets, it's her nature. Most people mean it in a bad way, but I don't, I'm just saying that's how she is." Harlie said, now waiting on the coffee to brew before fixing herself something to eat, but then thought that Angel should do that since she was a guest, she smirked. 

Pennywise seemed to be deep in thought before he decided to think on it later and talk to Angel's sister some more. "I sense no ill will from you towards your sister…..why is that?" Pennywise asked, usually sisters had some ill intentions, he had lived for millennia, he knew how humans worked, or at least he thought so. 

Harlie looked away from him, but not out of shame or anything, she just needed to think. "Because…..she raised me, she helps me through anything, she's kind and gentle with me….She's my sister, my blood, my family. It's as simple as that." 

"Just because you're blood doesn't mean anything." Pennywise said darkly, but Harlie only shrugged and fixed a cup of brewed coffee, pouring the sugar. "I know that, a lot of people take family for granted….but I don't. Angel is my sister and I'm proud of that and her….and since you're her mate, you're my brother. You're my family too." She smiled, sipping her coffee and Pennywise was shocked to hear a human call him brother, he was eternal, the only thing that matched him in existence was that damned turtle, but….he liked it. A part of him liked having a family to call his own, though a part of him was appalled. Why should an earthling call him family?! Though, since she was related to his life mate, she was allowed to call him that. He accepted it. 

"My life mate loves you, cares for you deeply….I can feel that from her….so I suppose….if she calls you sister, then I do too." He said, bowing in a showy fashion and Harlie rolled her eyes fondly, already liking this Pennywise better than the movie one. 

Angel came in yawning and scratching her tummy. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked, walking up to Pennywise and wrapping him in a hug, her black skin glittering in the light. Pennywise was once again surprised, he wasn't used to human affection, but the warmth of her was too good to refuse. 

"Your boy--….life mate here, wanted to know more about you." Harlie winked, handing Angel a cup of coffee she made for her, and Angel took it gratefully. "Thanks." She said before turning to Pennywise with a raised brow. "You wanted to know more about me? All my secrets?" She mused, and Pennywise smirked. "Perhaps~." He purred, getting closer to Angel and she giggled. "Alright, alright, let's not get too rowdy, mom and dad are in the guest bedroom right there." She pointed, and as if on cue, the door opened and Jennifer walked out with a big yawn. "What are y'all doing up so early?" She asked, and walked over to the fridge to grab a water. She didn't drink coffee, but enjoyed the smell. 

"I always wake up this early….I usually go to bed right after, but that's not the point." Angel laughed, sipping some more of her coffee before her dad walked out of the room and groaned. "I hope y'all made enough coffee for me." He said, popping his back as he hobbled over, Harlie waving her hand towards the coffee pot that was still half full. "Yep, made enough for all of us, dad." She said, and they all drank coffee and talked some more before Pennywise took Angel aside. 

"I don't know how to put this in a way that won't upset you." Pennywise said, though he didn't know why he didn't want to upset her, he had no problem doing it with anyone else. She was his mate though, he had to remind himself that the reason he cares so much for her is because she's his other half. 

"Say it. Don't leave anything out. I prefer the truth." Angel said, steeling herself for whatever came out of him. 

"Once you go through your transformation….you can't see your friends and family." He said and Angel's eyes widened. "No….no that can't happen!" Angel yelled, and Pennywise said for her to calm down, but that only made Angel angry. "Calm down?! Calm down!? After what I heard, this is….I don't want this!!" She said, pushing on his chest and Pennywise's eyes turned yellow as he grabbed her wrist and nearly broke it. "AH!" Angel gasped, but ignored it. 

"Don't want this?" He hissed, giggling eerily. "My dear, you don't have a choice~. You're mine, and I say you act like it." He spat in her face, and Angel struggled to get out of his iron grip but it wasn't possible for a human like her. "Stop!" 

"What's going on here?" Harlie asked, coming down the hallway before she came to an abrupt halt, trembling as she watched the clown glare over his shoulder. 

"Playtime's over…say goodbye to your sister." He sneered with an overly joyful terrifying face before snapping his fingers and they were gone. 

As soon as they were, Harlie fell to the ground on her knees, wondering what the hell just happened….he was so nice just a moment ago he would've passed for human….but now….Angel was gone and he made it sound like she'd never come back. Harlie's eyes widened as she realized Angel wasn't coming back, and she knew there was nothing she could do. She banged her hand on the ground and started to cry loudly. Soon, Jennifer, Kenneth, and Bubba came in asking what the hell was wrong with her. That's when she told them with an emotionless expression. 

"Angel isn't coming back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gasp! Another cliffhanger!? What's wrong with me!!

**Author's Note:**

> Didja like it? Please comment if you'd like more <3


End file.
